


River Paws

by Nighthowler252



Series: Canis Lupus and Skellies [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale)?, F/M, Fast Burn (one sided), Frisk is a girl, Furries?, I can't do paps that well..., I have a hard time with tags sorry, Listen to HTTYD Music during dragon parts, Sans helped raise Frisk, Sans is 5'3, Sans is a pain sometimes, Soulmates, human is 4'1, human is tiny, kinda slow burn, reader is a genetic experiment, reader is a wolf girl, some what inspired by a series I'm doing on YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: In a world where a hand full of humans were experimented on, human and animal DNA mixed to make crossbreeds. Trained to obey, never taught to be sentient, these creatures only know what they scientists have said around them. Treated as though they were mindless beasts they could do nothing but listen. Then one day one of them escaped...---------------------Y/N woke up in an unknown place, the last thing she remembered was running from the lab and then black. Looking over to her right she saw something that made her want to growl and run, a living skeleton that just radiated alpha.What will happen when she learns that he's her soulmate?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Canis Lupus and Skellies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836007
Comments: 46
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FurTale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013303) by [rufftherian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufftherian/pseuds/rufftherian). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

There was a loud _splash_.

Everything was dark and cold, everything seemed to freeze. I felt as though I was floating, as though I was _dead_ . I couldn't _hear_ . _Feel_ . _Breath_ . _Speak_ . Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my middle, then everything seemed to disappear and change around me. Then I felt a gust of wind that chilled me to my core. The person that grabbed me mumbled something as they removed an arm from around me, I heard the click of a flip phone and them muttering. Once they were done they picked me up and held me in their arms. “Hang in there, don’t you _dare die on_ **_me_ **.” Was all I heard before everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the skeleton brothers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so to be clear everything will be answered (somewhat) in the next chapter

I started to return to my conscious mind, slowly I opened my eyes. I was in a bed, it was warm. I couldn’t remember the last time I slept in a warm bed… or a  _ bed _ for that matter. Before I got the chance to look around the room I heard someone near me, out of pure instinct I shot onto all fours and growled. My long and mangled hair started to stick and grow on my body, ears pointed and narrowed, eyes changed from their natural color to bright gold. Within seconds I was a  _ wolf _ . Grey and silver fur coated my body, silver markings around my eyes that looked like extra long white eyelashes.

When I saw the person in the room with me, I immediately froze. The aura they put off was similar to those that would make me comply… they were an  _ Alpha _ . My ears were pressed against my head, tail between my legs, my growls turned to whimpers. What were they going to make me do?  _ I don’t want any more of those things being driven into my skin, I don’t want to hurt anymore!  _ I screamed mentally, no one could hear me in any form I took. I was never taught to speak… only obey. If I didn’t obey I would be punished.

“Hey, kid… I’m not going to hurt you.” A gruff and deep voice said. It was a male voice I knew that much, though what he was… was a different story. I started to scoot away when he raised his hands up, only to fall off the bed with a loud yelp. He seemed to be unsure of what to do, I couldn’t help but take a tiny step closer– once I regained my balance of course– when I saw he wasn’t coming any closer. Before anything more could happen the door burst open to reveal a taller creature much like the first.

“BROTHER, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? I HEARD A LOUD THUD AND AN ODD NOISE. SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAME TO CHECK ON YOU AND THE HUMAN YOU BROUGHT HOME.” His voice boomed, it was so overwhelming to me that I just burst out of the room, running past the taller creature. I didn’t know where I was going, all I knew was that I was running and in a place that wasn’t like the one before. This place looked weird, it wasn’t white and the creatures weren’t trying to catch me to poke me and pin me down.

Before my thoughts could go any further, the first creature I saw appeared in front of me. Skidding to a stop, I ran into him. Ever so gently he picked me up.  _ I knew it, they’re going to hurt! Let me go! I don’t want to hurt anymore! _

“Kid stop squirming, I’ll  _ tail _ you  _ walks _ going  _ paw _ -n.” he said. I slowly realized that he wasn’t taking me to the room with the cold shiny, not white thing. For some reason, I felt like I somehow knew him like we’ve known each other for a lifetime even though I knew I’d never seen anything like him. “There we go, better?”

I nodded, he seemed to be a little surprised but hid it within seconds. He started to walk– with me in his arms I must say– while he was walking I started to relax, my paws turned to hands, eyes changing to their natural color, I was now in my normal form. Fur covered my body still, though mainly my torso. The creature that was carrying me seemed to glow… what color was that? It was the same one as the thing he wore… what was that? It was so soft, it smelled weird, I wonder what that smell is.

“Heh, I never told ya my name. It’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” he said, I just looked at him blankly.  _ Do I have a name? _ The ‘skeleton’ seemed like he was waiting for something, was I supposed to do something? All I did was tilt my head before he could say anything the loud ‘skeleton’ rushed over to us.

“HUMAN– WOLF– THING! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU.” I didn’t fully register what he was saying, all I knew is when someone else was loud it meant that I did something wrong… and when I did something wrong I would feel pain. Be it from a hit or kick to the side or a crackly stick. Before I knew it I was shaking harshly, Sans held me tighter unsure of what to do.

“Bro maybe do something that might calm them.” Sans said calmly, his brother seemed to understand within seconds. He rested a gloved hand on my head and started to pet me slightly, unsure what the sensation was. I tensed for a moment only to relax, it was calming whatever he was doing. “Seems like it’s working, good job bro.”

Without realizing it my tail– that was stuck in the crook of his elbow– started to wag, though I looked human I had ears like a wolf along with fur and a tail. A smile graced my lips as I relaxed even more into Sans’ hold, something within my chest felt at peace and calm.

“BROTHER WE SHOULD TAKE HER TO ALPHYS TO SEE WHY SHE’S NOT LIKE OUR TINY HUMAN FRIEND.” the loud voice made me jerk in Sans’ arms. I would never get used to that booming voice for quite a while. 

“I’ll give her a call later bro, for now, I’ll talk with her and see what we can do for now.” Sans muttered, then he moved back into the room I woke up in. Setting me down on the bed yet again I curled up, happy for the comfort and warmth the bed brought. Sans sat in the chair near the bed. “You can talk around us, ya know.”

I tilted my head, what did he want me to do? I could make basic wolf noises, other than that nothing. So that’s what I did, I made a slight whine. To most, it would sound sad but to a trained ear it was one of curiosity. Sans seemed to be confused, then something for him clicked. “Can you talk like me?” I shook my head.

Sans thought for a moment, then started to move his fingers in an odd pattern… What was he doing? When he saw that I had no idea what he was doing, he stopped. Then he brought me a flat white thing that the people from my old home had called ‘paper’ and a long yellow stick with a sharp black thing at the tip which the people called a ‘pencil’. Though to me it looked fun to play with, I looked at Sans and tilted my head. “Can you write your name?” he asked only to get another head tilt from me. “You can write, right?” all I gave was a blank stare, what was writing? Was it something important? If so, why didn’t the people before teach it to me?

All I got out of my confusement was Sans staring at me. There was no way for me to communicate with him, just like everyone else. I curled into a tight ball falling further into my thoughts, I was so deep that I didn’t even see Sans pull out his phone and call someone. Before I knew it I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the girl in this, who the Monsters begin to call Lupus, (as in Canis Lupus) was raised in a lab and was taught nothing, she knows some words of the human vocabulary but only what she has heard the scientist say. So if you have any questions on what she was talking about in this chapter please write them in the comments. I also won't be having a posting schedule either so you get the chapters when they're done! Thank you for reading so far! Onto the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' perspective and how Lupus came to the Skeleton house hold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anytime it's someone else's POV it's writen in third person.

_ (three days ago…) _

Sans was walking around the national park he and his brother lived by, it was normal for Sans to take a nature walk at least once a week. He got into the habit while helping Toriel raise Frisk, Sans and the kid would go on a walk once a week so they could get a little fresh air and bond more. To some, it would seem that Sans and Toriel were a thing, but they had that type of friendship where they’d have platonic flirting every now and again. Frisk found it hilarious, Asgore thought it was interesting and would often join in just to see Toriel blush.

Sans would walk through the forest portion of the park more than anything, it reminded him of Snowdin. He would get homesick every so often, though not as often as he would in the first year or two of being free. Monsters had been free for over five years, Sans was currently twenty-five and Papyrus twenty. While walking through the forest he found a river, Sans enjoyed walking near rivers. The sound of it was so pleasant when he was having a rough day. 

Suddenly Sans saw a blur of movement and standing in front of him was a wolf. It had beautiful golden eyes with white markings around them that looked like eyelashes. It had grey and white fur, this was an odd wolf. Sans had only seen the species in the local Zoo, this was the first wild wolf he’d ever seen. He made eye contact for only a moment, but in that one moment, something sparked in his soul. Out of pure instinct, he used CHECK on the wolf.

**_Unknown_ **

**_LV: 1_ **

**_HP: 5/30_ **

**_AT: 40_ **

**_DF: 5_ **

**_EXP: 0_ **

**_*is very afraid and doesn’t want to feel more pain_ **

To say he was confused would be an understatement, he had no idea how he could use CHECK on a  _ wild animal _ . The wolf walked closer, it’s nose touched his arm and started to sniff. He was used to the process of a canine sniffing his hand or arm in order to figure out who was around them, thanks to the dog pack from the Underground. The more Sans looked into the wolf’s eyes seemed more…  _ human _ than they should. It was as if he was looking into Doggo’s or Lesser Dog’s eyes.

Before Sans could process any more information, the wolf’s ears perked up and it started to run. Not knowing what to do he used shortcuts to get to different trees to watch what was happening, soon it was cornered by five humans who held guns. It snarled at them before it could attack to defend itself one of the humans shot it with some sort of dart. The next thing Sans knew was where the wolf stood… was a  _ human girl _ . She had long matted hair with wolf ears and a twitching wolf tail where the tip of her tail bone should be.

Scars littered her body– which Sans could see all of because she was nude though there was fur covering her chest and nether region, making only her arms, legs, and neck barren of fur– ones from bites and claw marks, others from needles and tasers. Before Sans could see anymore she fell backward and into the river– which he knew for a fact was deeper than it looked– with a loud  _ splash _ . Sans felt a burning in his soul, as though he and the girl were…  _ connected _ . His eyes widened with realization, she was his soulmate. 

Sans knew he had found her in other timelines; they even had a kid in one, it hurt his soul that he didn’t recognize her and more so what had happened to her. Someone had changed her into something that wasn’t human, animal, or monster. The humans surveyed the area for a few minutes before claiming her as dead, that’s when Sans took his opportunity to grab her and take her back to his house. Hopefully, she won't freak out and try to bite him…  _ again _ . That was  _ not _ a fun timeline.

That's exactly what he did. He used a shortcut into the water, made sure he had a good hold on her middle then used a shortcut back to land. Sans held her close while calling Papyrus to get a room ready and that he was bringing a guest home for a while, then hung up before Papyrus could say anything. Sans leaned close to her wolf ears and whispered, “Hang in there, don’t you  _ dare die on  _ **_me_ ** .” then felt her go limp, though she was still breathing.

He used another shortcut to his and Papyrus’ house. “Paps!” He called and Papyrus ran downstairs, saw this girl in Sans’ arms. Without a question, he picked them both up and brought them to a spare room, one that Frisk would often stay in whenever she wanted a break from her mother. It was a simple room, a dresser near the window next to it was a desk and the bed with an overhead lamp across the room next to the wall. Papyrus set Sans down so he could set the girl in bed, which he did quickly while making sure that she was comfortable and warm.

It was days before she woke up, Sans stayed with her throughout it all. Trying to wrap his head around that she was now part wolf. In other timelines, this had never happened… well in half of those she left him or never met him. Questions poured into his head. How did this happen? When did this happen? Is this why they didn’t meet like last time? What would happen now? Sans knew that she was still his Soulmate but he didn’t know how much would have changed because of this new discovery. 

Then when she did wake up he learned that she couldn’t speak, sign, or write. The only choice he had was to call Doggo to arrange a meet up between the two, so they could figure out how to help her communicate. Then once that call was done he called Alphys so she could run a few tests to figure out what might have happened to her.

Once the calls were done, Sans looked over at the sleeping girl and couldn’t help but place his hand on her head. He was glad that she at least could still listen to her soul and know that he wasn’t a threat, though he was sorry for Paps. he was excited but he meant well, and unfortunately, he talked so loud it scared the poor girl.

Sans leaned down and planted a skeleton kiss on his ‘mate’s forehead and whispered words filled with love and compassion. “I love you… even though you may be different than I remember you’re still as lovely as ever.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff for a dark world.

_ Everything was white, why was everything white? Noises from the other four like me echoed around the room, we were all locked in the same place. It made it easier for experiments on our powers, or so they say. The sound of metal clanging on the ground reached my ears, I perked up knowing it was dinner. Finally, I could be  _ free _. _

__

Soon my eyes opened, I was no longer in the white place. I was in Sans’ house, looking around I saw said skeleton asleep against the bed. I changed form so I could comfortably move around, once I was on my paws I crept closer towards the sleeping male. With a quick sniff and lick to the cheek I laid down next to him, surprisingly he was quite warm. I felt myself dosing when a hand was placed on my head, looking up I saw it was Sans petting me. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.” He muttered.

I just blinked at him, then licked his hand. With a stretch I stood up and moved so I was in front of Sans, I sat down then changed into my– somewhat– human form. Our eyes met for a moment then he took one of my hands in his, held it close to his chest, then pulled me into his arms.  _ What is this feeling? Why does it feel like I’m burning on the inside? _

“S…” I started, my voice was horse and quiet. Sans jerked a little, he released me from his embrace and looked into my eyes. “S… Sa…” I tried it again. “Sa… ns…”

“Wh-what?” He whispered. I furrowed my brows slightly as I tried to say what I’ve heard as his name, it was odd due to the fact that I felt as though someone was helping me say it. My voice sounded like I just gargled salt mixed with a car driving over gravel, though it did have a similar tone to a wolf’s howl.

“San… s… Sans.” I said once I got the sounds the way I wanted and said his name, Sans’ eye-lights seemed to sparkle. There was a warmth in my chest and an odd noise was in the air, it sounded like a lone wolf’s howl on the coldest winter night. My ears swiveled around trying to pinpoint the noise when I figured out that it was coming from Sans’ chest. It was a sad but sweet sound, I couldn’t help but feel like I’ve heard it before even though I’ve only seen seven different people in my entire life. I soon found myself falling asleep while listening to the tune.

“I love you, my dear, just rest.” Sans said quietly, then before long, I was claimed by sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canis gets some memories and gets her matting taken care of. Sans finds out something interesting that changed in this timeline, along with some foreshadowing what the author has in store for this story...

Two days had passed and I had learned to say a few words, such as “alpha” and “home” Sans would cackle at me anytime I called him alpha. He would tell me that he’s not exactly worthy of that title, then I would whine and he quickly took it back. When I first spoke around Papyrus, he thought that it was Sans playing a trick on him but soon realized that it was I, who had spoken. Ever since he’d try to get me to call him the “Great Papyrus” though I only was able to call him Pap, apparently it was close enough that he was happy.

The second night at their  home den, I had such vivid nightmares that Sans just moved me into his room– to keep an eye on me probably just to make sure that I’d be alright– and after my nightmare, I didn’t exactly want to sleep on my own. So what did I do? I slept in the same bed as Sans, while in my wolf form. It seemed to surprise him a little but I could tell that he was happy that I was willing to sleep  _ near _ him, while laying next to him– meaning sleeping curled up next to his side while he was on his back running his fingers through my fur– I was hit with a huge wave of deja vu. It was like I had done this before, laying in bed next to Sans.

– – –

_ Laying down in bed, Sans held me close. It was as though he was scared that I’d disappear in the next moment, I held him closer to my chest. I knew about the resets that Frisk could do, I knew that we had met in previous timelines and in some, I had left because of Sans’ bad habits. “I love you, Sans. Never forget that even if something changes in the timelines I’m still your Soulmate. Which makes me forever yours. Even if two universes join ours, I’m still forever yours.” _

– – – 

After blinking a few times my vision focused on Sans’ eyes, apparently, I had rolled over and changed into my human form and clutched onto Sans’ arm. Said skeleton was looking at me worriedly, he held me with his other arm. After a moment I thought about that… memory? I didn’t know what to call it, what I did know was Sans knew who I was far before we met. Warmth bloomed in my chest, not knowing how to cope with this new information I nuzzled into his arm.

“Sans?” Sans answered with a hum, his free hand started to pet my matted hair and tail. “You… know… me… from… before?”

Sans stared at me for a moment, before something clicked for him. “You… remember? You remember the timelines?” I made a so-so gesture, and that seemed to be a good answer for him. Sans sat up and pulled me up with him, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel him trembling, an odd scent was in the air. It smelled like pine and books– though at the time I had no idea what either smelled like– it seemed like it was coming from Sans, I heard something that sounded like a purring that was also coming from Sans. I wrapped my arms around him as well.

Past memories started to appear in my mind, ones of Sans and I holding a child, ones of me leaving in tears, ones of Sans and I traveling all over the world, even ones where Sans didn’t look like…  _ him. _ Out of every memory, I knew one thing, we were meant to be. 

“I… can feel… your soul.” My tail curled around Sans and I. That night Sans held me close, the pine and book smell along with his purring didn’t stop even after I had fallen asleep.

The next morning Sans called someone named Doggo and told him that everything was fine and he didn’t need to come by. That entire day Sans didn't leave my side, we mainly sat on the sofa– my head in his lap because I preferred to be a wolf when we were chilling– and enjoyed being near each other. Though I was quite uncomfortable and would squirm a lot throughout the day, I hated how my fur was matted to the point where it hurt.

Sans– not knowing what to do– called someone called Alphys and asked her to come and help with my matted fur. Less than twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, Sans opened it and showed a yellow reptile that was around his height– meaning that she was also taller than me– walked in, she wore a lab coat which was the same thing as the people that raised me in this timeline. Without thinking I started to growl, my fur stood on end. Sans looked at me in surprise. 

He walked over to me and started to pet my head, his soul sent a calming tune to mine. I slowly calmed enough for Alphys to start cutting my fur, she would talk to me– trying to keep me calm I’d guess– though with her bad stutter I couldn’t help but feel bad for growling at her. 

Soon she was done cutting my fur, I changed into my human form. To my surprise the fur on my torso wasn’t matted anymore, it looked like it had just been brushed more than anything. “U-unfortunately I-I c-can’t d-do a-a-anything but c-c-cut your h-h-hair.” She stuttered out, I nodded knowing what she meant. Alphys grabbed some haircutting scissors and cut off all my matted hair, which left my hair at ear length. When she was done, Sans walked over to me and cradled my cheek in his hand.

“Still as beautiful as ever my dear.” He said. To those that don’t know about the timelines and resets our relationship would seem to be moving very fast, but to us, it was as if we just woke up from a dream and not much had changed between us. Sure I don’t remember everything except for some shards of memories that were shattered when I was changed into the being I am now, but Sans is still the same we would get through this. “Thanks, Alphys.”

“N-no pr-problem Sans, h-have h-her come b-by sometime f-for a check-up.” Sans nodded, we said our goodbyes to her and Sans started to brush my hair with a brush that looked like it hadn't been used in about a month. Sans said it was the only one that they had around because of Frisk, a human that Sans helped raise.

We spent the rest of the day– which wasn’t much since cutting all the matting took about four hours so it was around six in the evening when Alphys was done– talking about past memories. Sometime while we were talking I fell asleep.

Little did we know that something was about to change… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foreshadowing is answered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet! (literally took three Google Doc pages!)

It felt like a shortcut but so much worse, it felt like nothing was around. No ground, no wind, no nothing. Suddenly there was a floor, a loud thud echoed around the room. Before long there were three eye-lights looking around the darkened room, then landed on each other, all three were red. Two were pinpricks and the other was enlarged to the point you couldn’t see the black of the eye socket.

Within seconds light flooded the room when the main door opened, the three red eye-lights met a set of white ones. Sans was staring at the other eye-lights, his mouth agape. With a groan, he muttered “She’s gonna kill me when she finds out… that or she’ll be so freaked out that I won’t see her for a month.”

Standing before Sans were two skeletons that looked almost identical to him. One with a gaping hole in his head and his phalanges looked more like claws. The other looked as though he just bought everything out of Hot Topic. With a sigh and with a pinch to the bridge of his nose, Sans took a sharp in hail then suddenly a grin is plastered to his mandible and he holds out his hand. “The name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton. What brings you two, to my neck of the woods?” 

A shark tooth-filled grin worked its way onto the edgier’s teeth, a golden tooth glinted in the light. They took Sans’ hand in his almost clawed hand and shook it, a loud fart noise entered the silent room. All three skeletons began to laugh. Sans’ was almost a breathless chuckle, the edgy skeleton’s sounded deep and guttural, and the predatory looking one’s sounded like they hadn’t laughed in  _ years _ . 

“Ya can call me, Red.” The edgy one said. His own jacket was a black parka with golden fur around the hood that would make him look like a lion if he had it up, it also made him look bigger than Sans but not as big as the other skeleton. His parka somewhat hid a red turtleneck sweater, if he wasn’t a skeleton he’d probably be sweating up a storm. He had mahogany basketball shorts with a yellow stripe on the sides, and red sneakers with the laces untied. 

“You… can… call… me… Axe.” The largest skeleton said it seemed that he had an odd speech impediment due to the injury to his cranium. He had an unlit, just about dead-looking eye socket while the other had an enlarged– almost swollen– red eye-light. He was wearing a dulled blue jacket that was almost a mix between Sans and Red’s, it being blue but also having a pale cyan fur-lined hood and sleeves. He wore a pair of torn and ragged pair of black basketball shorts that looked almost identical to Sans’, along with a ratty white t-shirt that was stained with what was hopefully ketchup. On his feet were two old and worn out– to the point you could see his skeletal toes– pink slippers. Axe scratched his head slightly, showing off his knife-like phalanges that could cut through meat with ease. His bones were stained with the same thing as his shirt and jacket.

“Well, I can tell that you’re not from this world. Since I’m not sure if it’s just you two that’s come here you’ll be staying with me and my bro though he’s not here often due to school though–” Sans cut himself off when there was a sound of running footsteps, Red straighten out– trying to make himself more threatening– and Axe’s hand, that was scratching his skull, began to pull at his dead socket. Before anyone could say or do anything a large dog ran right into Sans, knocking him forward a step, Red expected him to kill the thing right then and there, but he  _ didn’t _ . He turned around with a real smile and started to pet the thing.

“Hey girl, sorry for scaring you I just came to check on something. Go back to bed, I'll be there in a bit.” Sans said to the dog, the more Red looked at it though it didn’t look like any ordinary dog. It had silver markings around its eyes, it’s bright golden eyes looked so intelligent and  _ human-like _ it was almost frightening. When it turned it’s head slightly and saw Red and Axe, the dog tilted it’s head and looked to Sans, who just chuckled. “They’ll be staying here for a while hun. We just need to set a few  _ rules _ then everything will be set! Could you go and tell Paps to get some rooms set up for them?” 

It nodded and ran off. Red stared after it for a moment then looked to Sans. “What the hell? How’dya do that?! Ya acted like you were talking to the dog pack!” Red’s hands flew wildly through the air while he spoke.

“Oh, right. I’ll explain later, but first rules. No telling that you're from other worlds, just say your extended family. No eating anything that’s living, Axe I’m guessing just from the look of you that you come from a world where food is scarce but that’s not how it is here. No cussing either, Paps hates it and hun will cower anytime someone does. Finally no attacking random people, luckily we live in an area with very few people so that shouldn’t be an issue.” When Sans was done listing the rules Red and Axe begrudgingly agreed. Though it also went to show just how observant Sans was, how  _ all _ three of them were.

“Now onto your ‘hun’.” Red pushed using air quotes when he said hun, he wanted to know what was up with Sans and that dog. Axe’s wandering eye seemed to focus solely on Sans when Red asked, which he could only assume meant that he was curious too.

“She was a genetic experiment some humans did, she’s only been here for about six days now. Do either of you recognize the name Y/N?” As Sans said the name both Red and Axe perked up. Red knew the name alright, she was his soulmate before she passed away from an illness almost three years ago now. “Well the wolf you just saw is this world's Y/N.”

Red stared at Sans in pure unwavering shock. His sweetheart– of this world anyway– got _experimented on_?! There was no way in hell that was right! He’d kill the humans that dared touch _his_ ** _mate_**. A growl erupted from his throat no one _hurt his mate_ _and got to live_. 

“At the moment she’s learning how to speak again, so she’s a little slow at speaking, unfortunately. Though she does know and remember most of the resets and timelines.” Sans continued without realizing the anger that was rolling off of Red in sparking waves. “She may not use the names you go by just a heads up. She’ll probably call you Alpha or something like that.”

“She… will be… safe… with us.” Axe said. Red couldn’t help but feel protectiveness for his mate around the other two skeletons, though they were technically the same person, Red never liked any other monsters around his mate. In a world of ‘kill or be killed’ you had to keep your loved ones close and dust your enemies without a second thought.

“That’s… good to hear, to say the least. Luckily for us, she remembered her name last night so no need to worry about that, now that I think about it though… She did mention that she remembered some skeletons that  _ looked _ like me but  _ weren’t _ me. So maybe she remembers you two from your Y/N’s.” Sans said putting a phalange to a spot where a human chin would be on his mandible.

“How ‘bout we go and see what’s up with her then.” Red offered while heading towards the door. Sans used a shortcut to get in front of him and lead the way for him and Axe, they walked up a flight of stairs and into what looked like a cabin. In the corner of the living room was a fireplace that was above– what looked to be– marble, in front of the marble, was a blue rug that had a golden ‘S’ on it. About a yard from the fireplace was a window and below that was a blue bean bag chair, which looked like it had been sat in so many times that it just has Sans’ body imprint.

Red was about to make a comment until he felt a cold nose on his hand, looking down he was Y/N sniffing his hand. Her beautiful golden eyes sparkling as she sniffed, Red was so mesmerized by her eyes that he didn’t notice Axe coming behind him until he saw a large hand start to gently pet her head. “Hey, hun mind changing to your other form? Red and Axe wanna talk with ya.” Sans said, his perma grin seemed to be less tight since they first met.

Right before Red’s eyes, there was a girl with fur covering her torso and nether region, it looked like such thick fur that no one could see any of her privates even if they tried. She had cute wolf ears and tail, which was wagging happily. Axe suddenly pulled her into a hug, not knowing what else to do Red just watched.

Y/N hugged back and she made a humming noise, it took Red a second to understand that she was humming a tune that  _ he _ had sung to her years ago. When they first found each other and had moved in together, she often had nightmares so bad that she wouldn’t want to sleep alone for weeks. So to cope with them Red would sing a tune that his mother would sing to him and Boss whenever they couldn’t sleep, it often helped her calm down enough to sleep.

“I can’t believe it…” Red muttered, which earned her attention. Though she was still soothing Axe. “You really do have memories from your other selves.” Y/N nodded slightly.

“I… remember v-very little.” she muttered. Red felt his soul clench, he’d never heard her voice so small and broken. The Y/N he knew was always so strong and calm, even when he was being a pain. She never put up with anyone's guff. “I r-remember how… I died… mainly.”

Red walked over to Y/N and Axe, lifting his hand up he noticed that Y/N flinched. She acted as though he was about to hit her… that made his soul  _ hurt _ even more, instead of hitting her Red just set his hand on her head. “At least you remember something, it’s great to see you again Sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea_Cup (PumpkinFlash) actually got what I was planning without much prompting to guess! So shout out to them!
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask in the comments below!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not one soul   
> Not two  
> But three as one.

After Red and Axe appeared last night they didn’t leave my side for more than a minute, it didn’t bother me though since I knew that their mates had both passed away. Axe’s mate died to his Queen trying to steal her soul, I had found that because of that Axe didn’t like me to be out of sight or earshot. Whenever I was in my human form he’d take my hand and hold it, he seemed to be scared that if he lost track of me he’d never see me again. I completely understood where he was coming from, so I didn’t argue. In all honesty, his hugs were the best, whenever we’d hug I couldn’t help but snuggle into the fur that lined his hood.

After everyone went to bed– Paps was staying over at Undyne’s place since she lives near the college he was attending– I could hear someone tossing and turning, I got out of Sans’ bed and walked towards the room that Red and Axe were sharing. I cracked the door open and poked my head in, I saw Axe sleeping on his side of the room but when I looked at Red I saw him tossing and turning while angrily growling at his pillow. He didn’t seem to notice that I had entered his room, so I took that as my chance to ‘surprise’ him.

“Red?” I called quietly, he froze mid growl. His crimson eyes met mine, I couldn’t help but fidget in place. It felt like I had done something I shouldn’t have and my parents– that I once had in previous timelines– were about to get after me, before my mind could go anywhere else I was enveloped in red mist and started to float towards Red. Suddenly I was in a warm embrace, I felt the tension in Red slowly dissipate as he held me close. “Are… you okay?” 

“Sorry Sweetheart, I didn’ mean ta wake ya up.” Red muttered next to my ear, I couldn’t help but listen to my instincts and nuzzle my way under his chin. He seemed to be surprised because he immediately tensed up when I did, though he started to do the same thing Sans would do whenever I nuzzled him. His entire body started to vibrate a little and a deep guttural noise was heard. As I heard the sound I was suddenly hit with a memory from one of my past lives– or so what I call them anyway.

– – –

__ _ I felt so weak, I felt like I couldn’t move. I looked around the semi dark room that I was laying in, the door was closed and the curtains to the window were open allowing the moonlight to shine over the bed. The covers smelled like firewood and cinnamon rolls, the scent of them brought me comfort as I lay beneath them. Everything was so silent and calm, it must be due to Papyrus being asleep or at work. Though I loved him he could be quiet loud as I lay in bed ill throughout the day. _

__ _ The door cracked open and I couldn’t help but smile at the skeleton that poked his head in. “Hey, Sweetheart, how’re you feeling?” He asked while entering the room. I mustered all of the strength that I had and sat up, only for my mate to put his large hand on my back and help me.  _

__ _ “I’m doing better, not as much pain today though…” I trailed off, I didn’t want to tell him that I could feel my life slowly slipping away. It made me think back on all of our memories and missed opportunities that would come. “Hun, while I was asleep I had a… a vision of sorts.” _

__ _ “What do ya mean, Sweetheart?” _

__ _ “In a few years, you’ll find a girl that’s born of Moon and Blood. There will be two others as well, they will be part of your family that is seen through mirrors.” I cupped his cheek when he pulled me close to him. “I won't be around much longer, my love… so please when that time comes don’t let it keep you from the future. Though it’ll be hard, I’ll always watch over you.” _

__ _ “Sweetheart…” He looked away from me, for a moment I thought I saw tears come to his eyes. _

__ _ “Sans, if you ever feel doubt for a moment that I’m not near you I’ll give you a sign.” I tried to reassure my mate, though I had a feeling that it wasn’t working. “My love, please I’m still here, and even when my body gives out you’ll still have me. We’re mates. A bond that lasts lifetimes.” _

__ _ “I just… I just  _ can't _ lose you. I don’t think my soul could take it.”  _

__ _ “Then look for her. The one of moon and blood, she’ll be there for you when you need her.” I started to cough, it felt like every fiber of my being was starting to catch fire. Before I knew it a cyan heart was floating in the air, a  _ Patience Soul _. It was my soul floating before us, I had only seen it whenever Papyrus pulled me into training before I got ill. With a sad smile, I looked to my mate and put my hand to his cheek. “I will forever love you, Sans.” _

__ _ The last thing I saw was my mate's  _ red _ eye-lights on me and him calling my name. _

– – – 

I came back to reality, I was in Red’s arms. I looked around and saw Axe as well as Sans near me. “Thank the stars, you fainted and I didn’t know what to do!”

“I… had a memory.” It felt as though whenever I would remember something from my past I could speak better, I had even gained a few of their quirks. Such as with Sans’ version, I would nuzzle him while making my own purr, and with Red’s, I would giggle like her. It seemed to surprise them anytime I’d act like my past selves, but I could tell it made them feel better. “It was of me dying… I saw you there, Red.”

Red’s eye-lights shrunk into pinpricks. Sans started to scratch my ears and Axe just stared at me along with Red. “I guess what she meant by ‘a girl of Moon and Blood’ she meant me, didn’t she? Wolves are tied to the moon and a term for human families is ‘we are flesh and blood’–” I cut myself off due to a splitting headache. So many memories from three people in one body was not easy to process. I put my hand to my chest and started to claw, it felt like I was burning from the inside out. “S-Sans… bring out, my soul. P-please.” 

Without hesitation, Sans pulled my soul out and the burning left. In his palm was a soul, but not like any other human soul. Mine was shaped like a crescent moon, it had purple, green, and cyan. Perseverance, Kindness, and Patience. My past life’s soul traits all merged into one. Three glowing stings lead to each skeleton, cyan to Red, green to Axe, and purple to Sans.

“No way…” all three skeletons said at once. I couldn’t help but smile, that must be why it was burning. The three souls that were bound to these three skeletons were calling out to them. 

“I love you three… and so do they.” I said pointing to my soul.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff you may drown.  
> Also I wrote the song.

That night none of the skeletons wanted to part from my side, none of us could sleep after seeing my soul either. So while my mates were busy with something– that I didn’t care to remember because I just wanted a moment to myself– I snuck away and found what seemed to be a music room. I saw a Trombone, guitar, piano, and flute all laying around, I couldn’t help myself. I opened the piano lid and started to tap the keys, they made a gentle sound. I recognized something about the scenario, I had a feeling it was due to my past lives. 

My fingers started to move on their own, I could feel something in my mind awakening as I played. Before I knew it a green glow filled the room, it wasn’t bright or flashy, it was calm. Images flashed in my mind as I fell into the tune, ones where I play to calm my nerves, ones where I play on a stage and play my heart out for all to see, ones where I play for my mate to help him get through his hunger and to bring him hope. I couldn’t help it, I began to sing.

“You don’t know what this means… to me,

You only know the shadow I showed,

I told you what I knew to be,

But you hardly listened.”

It kept pouring out of me like a storm that wasn’t able to rain, it came so fast and easily that it reminded me of a flowing river, all the raw emotions being poured into the music. The green glow seemed to grow as I sang and played, it must have been my soul coming out to show how I truly felt.

“I heard your name in my dreams,

Though I don't know what it means.”

My ears twitched as I heard someone walk into the room, the heavy footsteps meant it was Axe. I felt him hug me from behind, I stopped singing but continued to play. “Please… keep going.” he whispered in my ear and so I did.

“Some nights I laid awake, just to hear your voice, 

All the pain we went through,

It felt like we had no choice.”

His arms tightened around me a little and I swear I heard him crying, this must have been something his mate would do whenever he needed comfort. Before I could do anything he started to sing as well.

“ **I never… told you,**

**That… I loved you.** ”

His voice was a little off-key but I didn’t mind, he nuzzled my neck and I felt heat rush to my face. The sting of tears came soon and I knew I was about to cry, so I sang that last line of the song.

“And I too never said, 

That I loved you too.”

When I played the final cord, Axe picked me up and held me close in his large arms. He nuzzled me so much I felt like my skin may rub off. Soon I started to return the nuzzling, I felt my instincts tell me that it would help mark. Axe stopped after a moment and smiled at me, his grin melted my heart. “You… scent marked… back.” He said.  _ So that’s what I did… _ I thought.

“It just felt right to do so, my bear.” I whispered as I lay my head on his clavicle. Axe looked at me, his eye-light seemed to be shaking. Without warning my lips met his teeth, Axe was  _ kissing _ me. I tensed for a moment then gently kissed back. 

When we parted, I closed my eyes so I could feel just how meaningful our bond was to him, it was as though the kiss had strengthened our bond. The green glow faded from the room but Axe still held me close, I felt something wet hit my shoulder. When I looked up at him, I saw that he was crying and…  _ smiling _ ? Without hesitation, I whipped away his tears and held his cheek in my palm. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… just happy.” He said as he nuzzled into my hand. 

“I love you, my bear.”

“And… I, you, my… wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So each one of the past lives (that we know of) could play an instrument.  
> Sans' - Flute  
> Red's - Guitar  
> Axe's - Piano  
> So Canis can remember how to play them since they resonate with her soul, that's what the glowing was.


	9. A/N will be deleted later

Hey guys! I got some updates!

1: I got a new computer

2: I'm going to take a break from this story for a while

3: I'm going to write for Nightmare and his gang for a while (mainly one-shots)

4: I started school this week so I need to sort that out and get stuff ready for that!

and 5: Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos! Please check out my new series! It's about Nightmare and his gang, I may be starting one with bitties soon just for the hell of it!

That's all for now!

Night out!


End file.
